Suicide
by CatCalledJasper
Summary: A short Bella/Edward one shot. Rated M for suicide. She stepped onto the stall and hesitated for a second. Should I do it? Of course! He broke your heart, he kissed another girl! He doesn't love you Bella, you're worthless! I'm sorry if this is disturbing to some of you.
1. Chapter 1

Bella pov-

I walked down the street in the dark, not a good idea I know. I didn't live to far down the street. I was on my way home from a party. I was meeting up with my boyfriend, Edward Cullen, he's a vampire. My dad beats me but Edward didn't know. I kick the can infront of me, it was in the way. I look up and see bronze hair. Edward. He's hovering above a strawberry blonde female. He gives her 'that look'. The look he only gave me. I let the tears roll down my face. I knew we'd been growing apart. He wouldn't kiss me, he wouldn't even touch me. This is why. I ran through the door of my house and into the basement.  
>I entered my room and sat at my desk. I pulled the pen and paper out of the top draw and began writing.<p>

**(A/N- This part is The Perfect Couple by Fozzey and VanC in Bella's pov. A few bits and bobs will be changed and added though)**

We were the perfect couple, ya' know? We'd always lock lips. I gave you my heart and said "Dont drop this." You looked me in the eye and said "I promise you. I'll replace it with mine and it ain't gunna move."  
>I'd always ditch my friends, I put our love first. But as I found out, thats when love hurts.<br>You wasn't faithful always creepin' out. And you was never really there when I felt down. But I never caught up. Cause' growin' up, I was never really taught love. My old man always did my mom the wrong way, and whenever they'd fight I'd let a song play. So I told myself  
><strong>"Fuck it I'll be different!"<strong>  
>But little did I know, by doing that I'd be distant. I was always out getting high. But you loved me to much and you let it slide. I didn't understand why you would always make it hard, but I never spoke up so our love could last.<br>And over time you could see it start to take a toll. It's like you gotta kick outta tryin' to brake my soul.  
>But still, I soldiered on. Puttin' on that brave face. Untill tonight I saw you, getting with my best mate. My stomach dropped and my chest started caving in. You gave my mate that same look you gave me.<br>I didn't say a word. I just turned around. Cause' every bridge we built. You had to burn em' down.  
>All I think about is tying that rope around my neck. I sat in my room starin' at the walls like, "No one will miss me I'm sure they'll be alright."<br>My innocence was taking from me, I mean look those wolves are so low key. I hate my life and I fucking hate me. And why wont the world bloody forgive me? I tried so hard to fucking fit in. But it turned out, I'm a bit dim!  
>I mean they call me fat! I'm fucking anorexic!<br>They call me a slut! I'm a fucking virgin!  
>You punched me because I'm gay? I'm fucking abused at home!<br>You call me lame! I worked everynight to support my mom!  
>My mom couldn't pay the bills cuz' she was out pissing around with her boyfriend! You used to laugh at me because of my scars?<br>I fought for my life and love!

I mean look at me! I can't even find hope!"

**(End of Note)**

I stepped off and I'm all gone. I give my life up, I'm mean no one will miss me! The last though to pass through my mind was Edward Cullen.

Edward's pov-

I jumped through Bella's window. A smile plastered on my face. Tonight I'd ask her to marry me. To be my one and only.  
>I froze. No! Bella, just hanging there. I gently pull her body down and jump through the window. I take the note and read it as I run to my house.<p>

I smashed through the glass door five minutes later. I screamed out for the love of my life. Carlisle looked at me  
><em><strong>She has to be changed. It's her only hope.<strong>_  
>I looked at Carlisle, venom was filling in everyone's eyes. Rosalie bent down and picked the note up. She read it and passed it around the room. Emmett roared loudly when he finished reading. Carlisle looked at me and I nodded. He slowly raised her wrist to his mouth and bit down. He pumped his venom into, almost, every part of her body.<p> 


	2. AN

**I'm so sorry! I have a really shitty life at the minute and I've been ill quite a lot. I will try and update as many as my stories soon.**  
><strong>I'm sorry but the following stories are being put on hold<strong>

**A Father's Love**  
><strong>Suicide<strong>  
><strong>Aro's Pet<strong>  
><strong>Bella bean and her Brother Bear, Boyfriend and Best Friend (BBahBB,BaBF)<br>****22 acres of land, 1 human and 8 vampires  
><strong>**Lethally Beautiful  
><strong>**I Ran From the Circus, I Ran From the Torture (IRFtC,IRFtT)  
><strong>**My Everlasting and Undying Love  
><strong>**You're All Guilty  
><strong>**The Cullens Do Wifeswap and Monsters.**

**I'm currently set on writing a chapter for Assassin Bella and I will be uploading the first 6 chapters to Major's Slip which I have adopted from DuckTailXox**


End file.
